30 seconds in the library
by toygungun
Summary: He gulped. There's no way he can do this. He should have let Will do it instead but his stupid immaturity made him dug his own grave.


**Less than 30 seconds in the library**

It was one of those times that Nico wished he had the strength to shadow travel.

"Well aren't you a bad boy?" the brunette teased him with her lips on his ear, softly nibbling it while her hands softly caress his body slowly leading down, the chain of keys still tangled in her hands. "What do you want to do?"

He gulped. There's no way he can do this. He should have let Will do it instead but his stupid immaturity made him dug his own grave. He looked at Will hiding behind the bookcase looking at him urgently.

 _The keys._ He seemed to indicate with his stare and Nico can't help but be angry.

 _Is he not bothered by this? Aren't I his boyfriend?_ Nico glared back pissed but his attention was immediately caught by the librarian.

"Are we doing this?" She asked annoyed by his dead response then her face morphed to an embarrassed fluster and immediately closed her buttons. "Or are you actually looking for a book of that title?" She turned and Nico snap her back to looking at him, afraid that she'll see Will in a place where he shouldn't be.

"NO, I mean yes. I mean let's do it." He said embarrassed by the words that came out of his mouth though the stifled laugh he heard immediately resurfaced his foul mood. _He's dead after this._

She kissed him and he tried not to push her away as he suffocates in a kiss that seemed way too intense to his liking or maybe because of the taste of her cherry lipstick.

She pulled away and he took a deep breath, trying to pull whatever it is he can pull so he'd avoid vomiting.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" She teased knowingly and removed her top revealing her breast and Nico swore he heard Will whistle.

"I'm not." Nico replied swallowing the bile that tried to push its way upwards.

"If you're not then you would last more than 30 seconds." She said as she removed the chain around her hands and placed it at the bookshelf at her back. She bent down, opened his zipper and forcefully pulled Nico's jeans down with his underwear.

"Obviously." Nico nervously answered as he saw Will took the keys. And Will was looking back at him.

"Fuck" Nico whispered. His eyes closed in displeasure as he felt the woman took him whole and he looked back at Will and he saw him licked his lips. He hated himself for not looking away at that moment.

30

She licked the underside and he stifled a moan, trying his best to look angry at the now smirking Will.

29

He felt her kiss the head and he cursed himself for remembering the night before.

28

She started to move down. Nico bit his lips as he closed his eyes.

27

She bobbed her head slowly and he hated how her hair wasn't as smooth as Will's.

26

Her hands were massaging his thighs and he stiffened remembering how Will loved leaving hickeys on them. He looked down and thanked the Gods that she has her eyes closed.

25

He looked up and saw Will smiling again, the same smile he gives Nico when Nico was the one on his knees.

24

He stifled a moan and saw Will mouthed the words, _Good boy._

23

She was moving faster and Nico hated how he couldn't look away from Will.

22

He moaned his name and was thankful she didn't notice it.

21

His legs began to shake. He imagined Will, feeling that slow wet tongue like their little rendezvous last night. It wrapped around him, coating him with attention.

20

His fingers dug on the bookshelf and he felt his stare, hot and wanting.

He looked at him, panting and scared. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted Will and Will could see it in his eyes. _Please._ Nico seemed to beg.

 _Come w_ as Will's answer and he did.

"See, a virgin."

Nico snapped back to reality and saw that Will was gone and she was already wearing her top back.

"Bet you don't even read books." She said disappointed and left him there.

He fell to his knees and sat down trying to gauge the situation that happened. He couldn't put it into words but one thing was sure. Someone's going to die that day and it will be Will fucking Solace.

* * *

lol i just have to and this is where i realize i cant write smut ahahhaha thanks for reading 3


End file.
